


Work of Art

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Isak, First Time, Inexperienced Isak, M/M, Nervous Isak, Size Kink, Smut, Top Even, these boys are just horny af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak's having a really hard time taking Even for the first time.





	

Isak has been having a bit of a hard time trying to have sex with Even. It's not that he didn't want to because fuck, he really did. He thought about it a lot. But it just didn't happen. It wouldn't work and he didn't fucking know why.

The first time went a little something like this.

Even was bigger than average, that's what he discovered that day,  I mean the dude is tall as fuck so it's not surprising but like it was a problem.

When Isak pulled down Even's briefs, Isak looked back up to Even worriedly, "There's no way you're putting that thing in my ass,  Even." Even laughed but Isak was dead serious. Isak only saw Even's dick once. He gave him a lot of handjobs but it was always under his clothes and the one time he gave him a blowjob, he was too drunk to even process the size of the dick in his mouth so he is just a little shocked at the moment. 

Even took his time prepping Isak. Even always had this issue, people worrying about him fitting. I mean he's only had sex with girls but that's slightly easier because he was fucking a vagina then, this was going to be different but hopefully Isak would be fine. When Even grabbed a condom to slip on his dick and loaded it with a hefty amount of lube, he looked down at Isak, "Do you want to ride me, it'll be a lot easier." Even said.

Isak shook his head, "I'm not going on top our first time." 

"Isak, I swear it'll be so much easier if you are because you have all the control, okay?"

Isak shook his head positively, "Nope, no thanks. Im gonna stay right here." He said as he sank further into the bed. "Just come on." He said pulling Even's body closer by wrapping his legs around his hips. Even let it go and leaned down to kiss Isak's lips as he took hold of his dick and grazed it against Isak's ass.

"I'm so nervous." Isak admitted, muttering against Even's lips. 

"No, no." Even said softly kissing Isak's cheeks and his lips and his neck and layering kisses all over his upper body, "Relax baby, I'll take care of you. I love you and this will be so good and Im so fucking happy right now." He said crawling back up to look at his boy, "You are so beautiful and you look so hot and I can't believe..." As Even continued to talk to distract Isak, he pushed into Isak who immediately let out a moan. So Even assumed the distraction wasn't working.

Isak looked down in between them and his head fell back against the pillow as Even tried pushing in some more and Isak cried out, "This hurts." He choked out looking up at Even with tear filled eyes

"Stop clenching, just relax and it'll be easier." Even soothed.

"It's hard to fucking relax when you're getting a dick in your ass for the first time, Even. Fuck." He groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

Even gripped his hands in his boy's hair making him face him,"just keep listening to me and focus on something else." Even kept muttering sweet nothings and just kept talking to get Isak's mind off the feeling but before he knew it, Isak was pushing him off of him making him pull out, "Sorry, I just cant do it. It's too uncomfortable."

"It's going to get better, Isak. You just have to relax. It takes max two minutes before it'll feel good." Even said trying to calm down his frantic boyfriend who shook his head and rested cross legged on the bed, "Im sorry, I just cant."

"Then how about you go on top like I suggested in the first place." Even asked raising his brows in question. He knew they would get to this point of his partner finally listening to him that they should ride him. He's been through this several times.

"Fine." Isak groaned as he pushed Even to lie down and climbed on top of his hips. Even used his index finger to turn Isak's head to look at him, "I love you, stop being so feisty." 

Isak nodded and kissed Even's lips as he sat back up and reached behind himself to grab Even's dick. He moved his hips up as he aligned the older boy's dick with his entrance and after getting used to the feel and teasing himself a bit, he finally began to sit down on his dick as his mouth fell open looking down at Even. He held both of Even's shoulder as he slowly, _very slowly_ pushed down a little more. This was progress, Even thought. He was a little further than he was when Even was doing the work. As he was getting a little further, Isak felt Even's dick hit something inside of him and jumped off immediately, "Im sorry, I can't do it." He said lying down next to him and curled into the pillow and began to cry.

Even sighed and took the condom off and put in the trash as he lied down with his arms around Isak, "Baby, turn around. It's okay."

Isak turned around and wiped his face but the tears kept coming down, "I'm sorry, I'm a terrible fucking boyfriend. It just-- it hurts and I cant do this, Even. Are you mad?" He asked looking up at him.

Even shook his head and remained calm, "Not at all."

"Why did it feel like that when you know I got more of you in me?"  Isak asked.

"It's your prostate." Even answered. "After all the pain, when I hit that, it will feel really good." Isak nodded in understanding, "Im really sorry, I tried."

"You know, if you want. I mean I would prefer not to, but if would be easier for you, I can bottom. You won't last more than a minute, but if you wanted that..."

Isak shook his head, "We'll figure this out eventually."

\-----------------------------

This is how Isak found himself sitting in Eskild's bed needing help.  He wanted to figure this out so he can finally make love to his boyfriend without acting like a child. 

"Isak, you have to say something if you want my help." Eskild said trying to bring whatever it was out of Isak.

Isak nodded, "Um so I have been trying to have sex with Even and it's not working."

Eskild laughed lightly, "Not working? Isak, it's not an electrical appliance you're putting together, it's sex. It always works."

"Why are you laughing, Eskild? Im serious." He said honestly. "Every time he tries to--ya know I just get really uncomfortable and I just cant do it. As much as I want to, my body won't let it happen." He shares.

Eskild nodded in understanding, "Your body is probably just really nervous. You need to relax and breathe and stop overthinking it."

"Even told me that and it wasn't working. And then I got on top to make it easier for me but once he hit my prostate, it was just too much."  He groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I dont know whats wrong with me, I can't even have sex with my boyfriend."He sighed frustratingly. He's never heard these issues in porn. Porn is a fucking liar, he concludes. He never even heard these issues with his friends but it also just may be because none of his friends have tried to have gay sex. Maybe that's it, Isak. That'd make a lot of fucking sense.

"Isak." Eskild said softly and hesitantly. "Have you tried getting yourself off?"

"I'm a fucking teenager and you think I never touch my dick." Isak asked confused.

"No, I mean like in the backdoor. Like with a dildo?" Eskild asked.

Isak eyes widened and looked like a fish out of water, "Um--I--what? No, I haven't done that. Why would I--?"

"It just prepares you for taking a dick." Eskild interrupted. "If you're not used to having something back there, that's why so you kind of need to prepare yourself for that especially if he's big like you say."

Isak groaned, "That's so weird, is there another way out of this?" He asked.

"Not that I know, afraid that's the main way. Try your fingers first, then work up a dildo. Try to get one a little smaller than him and try it out." Eskild advised as Isak sighed and thanked him leaving his room.

\-------------------------

They tried several more times before Isak decided he needs to suck it up and buy a fucking dildo. After practicing for about a week or two, he told Even to come back over to try again. Isak could tell Even was getting a little frustrated with this not working, especially since they were wasting condoms and lube like there was no tomorrow. 

Even knocked on the door and opened the door smiling at Isak, "Hey."

Isak smiled and pulled Even towards his lips and kissed him, "Hey." Even took off his shoes and jacket and hopped on the bed, "We're going to try this again?"

Isak nodded, "I'll be okay this time, I promise." He said reassuring Even as the boy looked taken aback, "And what makes you think it'll work this time?"

Isak blushed, "I've been using a dildo." He muttered.

"A what?" Even asked jokingly. He heard him, he just wanted to hear those words come out of his boy's mouth again because that was fucking hot. "Say it again, I didnt hear you." Even said as he was lying Isak down on the bed as he was hovering over him.

"I said I have been using a dildo." 

Even nodded and bit his lip, "That's what I thought you said, thats so fucking hot, baby." He said as he smashed their lips together. 

It took about a half hour until Isak told Even he was ready. Isak was breathing heavily because he wanted this to work and he was tired of disappointing Even. Even if he didn't say it, he knew he had to be with every time they were so turned on and hot and heavy and then Isak just stops. Isak just really wanted it to work this time.

"Let's play some music in case this does work, we don't want your roommates to hear." Isak nodded as Even set a playlist on Isak's speaker. He grabbed a pair of sweats that he usually left at Isak's as a naked Isak looked at him confused. "What are you doing?"

He held his index finger up to Isak, indicating him to wait as he left the room and knocked on Eskild's room and opened the door to see him and Noora watching a movie.

"Hey, do you guys have any candles in here?" Noora nodded, "They should be in the living room in a white bin and the lighter is on the TV stand." Even nodded and thanked them, "Also, I advise you turn the movie up." He said not awaiting their response as he closed the door. He took three candles out of the box and lit them all before balancing them as he went back into the room to see Isak lazily stroking himself. And as if he wasn't hard enough, he definitely was now.

Isak looked up at him, "What were you doing?" Even gestured to the candles, "'Hopefully the music and candles will make you more relaxed."

"Aww, you're so sweet." Isak replied lovingly. His boy was trying so hard to make sure Isak was comfortable and relaxed and never complained not once about their catastrophic attempt at a sex life. Isak sat up on the bed, pulling Even towards the bed after he set down the candles. Isak pulled Even's pants down as he looked up at him, sucking on his dick a bit before Even pushed him down and grabbed the lube and condom. Once they were both good to go, Isak licked his lips and nodded, "I'm ready. 

Even pushed Isak's knees to his chest as he pushed his dick slowly into Isak. "Slower." The smaller boy choked out.  Even barely got anything in and Isak was already requesting Even go slower. Even nodded in response even though Isak's eyes were shut closed. Even was kissing his leg softly and caressing the other as he slowly moved his hips trying to get more of himself in Isak.

Isak groaned and opened his eyes to look at Even. "You okay?" Even asked.

Isak nodded and moved his legs to wrap around his waist and pulled Even toward him, "Kiss me please."

They kissed for about 10 seconds before Even began pushing into him some more and Isak pulled back from the kiss and breathed heavily against Even's lips, gripping onto his back, trying to cling to something to deal with the adjustment.

"I'm going to do one last thrust and just push all the way in, okay?" Even asked and his boy nodded as he tightened every grip on him

Even held Isak's head as he pushed the rest of dick into Isak who let out a yell and groan and cry. "Holy fucking shit, Even." He cried as he gripped his hair roughly. He buried his face into Even's neck. "Don't move yet." He demanded as he continued to cry softly and adjust to Even's size in him. He took deep breaths and just tried to relax.

"Are you okay?" Even asked.

Isak nodded, "Just stop asking me , please."

Even nodded kissing his cheek, "Trying to make sure you're not hurting too much."

"Of course I fucking am, Even. Do you know how big you are?" He said spitefully. He loved this boy but fuck, it was a damn task to deal with this.

"What did I say about being feisty?" Even said as he took hold of Isak's hands and raised them above his head as he gave one hard thrust into Isak who let out a yell.

"Fuck you." Isak groaned letting go of Even's hands. As Isak ignored Even and looked down in between their bodies, he sighed and fell back down, "Cant believe that's all in me right now."

"'Can I move?" Even asked raising his brows. Isak forgot Even has to actually move for them to get anywhere. Getting him inside was already hard enough, he forgot there's more to this."

Isak nodded as he held onto Even's hair tightly to prepare himself when the boy moved his hand, "You're going to rip my hair out, hold onto the pillow." Isak rested his hands on the pillow behind his head as Even rested his arms on either side of Isak's head as he began to move his hips.

Isak stared up at Even dazed out as the boy slowly fucked him. He lied there with his mouth agape, his eyes low and his chest heaving as he began to feel pleasure and let out a soft moan. As Even picked up the pace of his thrust, Isak's breaths and moans picked up and nodded his head, "It feels really good." He choked out.

Even smiled as he held Isak's hips as he began to pick up his pace and pound into his boy. Isak was small enough that he was able to hold him up lightly, as his back was arched off the bed and his legs around Even's waist. Even began to fuck him harder as the boy gripped onto the sheets as his moans got louder and louder, "Yes, yes. Fuck." He yelled. "'Holy shit baby, please." He moaned. 

Even kept up his pace as he stroked Isak's dick as the smaller boy bit his lip roughly. He felt Even hit his prostate and immediately tried  to get away but Even's grip on his was tight enough to keep him in place and continued fucking him watching the tears seep out of his eyes.

"It feels good?" Even asked leaning down to kiss away Isak's tears. Isak opened his red and low eyes and looked up at his boy, "So good, baby. Fuuuuck."  He groaned. "It's so big." He breathed out. "Fuck me hard, pleasee.  Please Even. I want it so bad." He begged softly and desperately.

Even nodded as their faces remained within kissing distance, "You're turning me on so much, you're so sexy." He said as he fucked him harder and deeper. Isak had no control over his body as Even was taking complete control of it with his movements, he was going so fucking fast and rough, Isak didn't even know if he was taking breaths at this point, "I need to cum."  He choked out as he wiped the tears from his face and Even began to slow down. Isak pulled at Even's hair. "Even, don't stop. Don't fucking stop. Please."

Even nodded as he kissed his boy and Isak immediately dived his tongue in his boy's mouth and roughly and intensely kissed him,and looked up at Even, "Ugh baby, you feel so good. Please fuck me, your dick feels so good inside me. I can't believe it's all mine." He moaned. Isak didn't even know he was saying if he was honest. He heard himself saying words but he was so gone at the moment, he was just spitting out whatever came to his head. 

"God, never knew you could get like this." Even said as he groaned in Isak's neck feeling himself coming close. "Baby, you need to cum. Im so close and you're so tight." Even said out of breath. Isak stroked his dick and within 30 seconds, he was coming all over Even's stomach as he moaned a slur of curse words and Even's name. As he finished cumming and tried to catch his breath, Even pulled out, took off the condom and let out of his load on Isak's chest, who was far too gone to even realize. As both boys collapsed beside each other, they caught their breaths eventually and looked up at the mess they made on themselves and their beds. Even licked his lips and got up to grab a dirty shirt of Isak's to wipe off his chest. Even climbed back on the bed. He took a thumb full of his cum off Isak's chest as the boy was innocently looking up at him.

He kissed the boy softly as he held his thumb out to him. Isak leaned up and sensually sucked Even's thumb and kissed him again. Even wiped Isak's stomach clean as they collapsed onto each other, "That was unbelievable." Isak finally spoke.

Even nodded, "You're so dirty in bed, jesus christ. Would have never guessed."

Isak blushed, "It just felt really good, I didn't think it would be like that. And I just was just so turned on. Sorry."

Even shook his head with an incredulous look on his face, "Dont you ever apologize for that, it was fucking hot as hell."

Isak nodded and kissed Even's lip, "Thank you."

Even laughed, "You dont need to thank me. I love you." He said kissing his cheek. Isak nodded, "Okay, lets go to sleep so we have enough energy to do it all over again in the morning." Even chuckled and pulled the blanket above as they cuddled each other to sleep.


End file.
